couples comming together
by jaychan2
Summary: summary? Look inside and there's a breif explanation of whats its about.
1. fighting between friends

AN: Hey guys heres the summary i told you would be here. Ok Its about   
teenagers that have crushes on eachother. Pan and Marron both love trunks   
but who does trunks love? Does he love someone else? Is he really gay? Find   
out in the story. Also Bra kissed Goten but before he can tell her how he   
feels she gets hurt and someone saves her but whats that? Her night and   
shining armor isint Goten? Well then who could it be? Read and find out!!  
I promise you tyhis is good stuff just please R&R!!  
And if you like this story i also have anopther story called "Losing a   
friend,gaining a love." And that is good too but its just the default  
chapter right now. But if i get good reviews on it ill start the next   
chapter!! enjoy the story^_^   
*****************************************************************************  
Chapter 1 - Fighting with friends  
  
The bright sun awoke the demi-saijin princess. All thoughts of Goten  
running through her mind. That is until a very angry lavender haired boxer  
boy ruined the moment.  
  
"Bra. did you take my favorite shirt?" said a very angry Trunks.  
"Why would i want to take you ugly ass shirt?" (hee hee) *Well,truth is a  
fan club of trunks wanted to see him and i saw it as a golden opertunity to  
make money(since im broke) and took his shirt and sold it to the highest   
bidder.... hope he doesint relize that i sold his only condem*   
"Well somebody took it." said Trunks still not satisfied. "Well i didnt so  
get the hell out of my room so that i can get dressed." said Bra.  
Trunks left dissapointed that that he didnt find it, That was the shirt   
that he first lost his virginity in.  
  
Bra slowly got out of bed and got dressed and went down stairs to eat   
breakfast. She had a couple peices of toast. When she was finished she   
could hear bulma and vagetia fighting again,(what else is new).   
She decided to call Pan and see whats shes up to.  
  
She dialed the 7 familar numbers and soon enough to her surprise, she  
heard a man's sexy voice that she knows so well. "Moshie, moshie." said the  
sexy voice." Hi Goten its Bra, is Pan there?" asked a lovesick Bra."  
"Oh hey Bra, sorry shes not here right now." said Goten. "Damn, i was  
hoping that she could go clubing with me tonight." said Bra hoping he   
would go instead. "Well, sorry but hey why dont me and Trunks go with you.  
You know so that your not alone." Bra was now jumping up and down with   
excitedly. " Yeah that would be great!" "but..." Bra thought   
trying to make and excuse for Trunks not to come. " I dont think Trunks   
can come, you know being president and all." said Bra very proud of her   
excuse. "Oh, well i guess it's just you and me then." said Goten who seemed to   
not to mind. "Well then thats fine with me." said a very happy Bra." Cool   
what time should i pick you up?" said Goten. " Umm.. how about around 8:00?"   
said Bra sounding like its a date." Sounds good see you then." They both   
said their good bye's and hung up.  
" Wow this is like a dream, its too perfect!" Bra then went to her room to   
see whats shes gonna wear.  
  
****************************The mall******************************************  
  
" Man, i wish we brought along someone to carry all this stuff,"   
said Marron." Yeah..." said Pan. Pan wasint really with it today all   
thoughts of the #1 man of her dreams. " Hey Pan, whats up with you today?   
I mean the most words you said all day was wow that guy looks like Trunks!  
it's like you have a crush on him or something..." " hehe..uh yeah where   
ever did you get that idea..hehe.."  
"Hey Pan i never knew you had a crush on Trunks, why didnt you tell me!"   
said Marron. " I do not!" Pan lied. " Oh come on, your saying you dont have  
a crush on him when, but whenever you see him your face gets all red."   
said Marron matter-of-factly." Ok so i kinda like him." Pan lied. But Marron  
wasint going to leave it there when she knew Pan didnt just like him...she   
loved him! " Oh my god Pan- chan, yo-you love him dont you?"  
said Marron hoping she was wrong." No...... Ok I LOVE HIM!!!"   
" I love everything about him his hair, eyes, nose, his muscular body,  
and his lips oh how i wish to kiss those lips!!!" By now everyone in the  
store was looking at her." Opps... ahem, anyway i think we should get   
going its already 6:32." And with that, the 2 girls walked out of the mall  
and into the parking lot in silence.  
  
They put their stuff in the trunk of the car and left. Pan broke the   
silence. " Marron are you mad at me or something?" " Marron looked at   
her for a second then concentrated on the road again." You know i liked   
Trunks for a long time and now you say you love him?!" said Marron.   
" Marron i-" she couldnt finish because Marron cut her off."You know i   
thought you cared about me and my feelings for Trunks!" Marron said   
alittle to harshly for Pans liking. " Look Marron," Pan said raising her   
voice a bit.  
" I cant help but love Trunks, you know what i mean you like him too!"   
" Pan-" Marron triend to say something but Pan cut her off." Ive known you   
liked Trunks almost my whole life and sat there lestening to every word   
you said about him, even though it hurt me."  
" Pan-" Marron said cooling off seeing things from her p.o.v, but was cut   
off again." Look i may not be as beatiful and i may look like a tomboy, but  
i love Trunks and will do anything i can to get him weather you like it or   
not cause thats just the way i feel." " Plus i dont think he wants a sluty  
bitch like you!"  
With that said she flew out of the car headed tward C.C to talk to Bra,   
leaving a very shocked and pissed off Marron.  
**********************************C.C***************************************  
Pan could see C.C in veiw. She only hoped bra would be there.  
she landed on the C.C lawn and rang the door bell. To her surprise Trunks   
opened the door.  
  
" Hey Pan." Trunks said. Then he realised that Pan was crying.  
" Whats wrong?" Asked a concerned Trunks.  
"Im sorry for comming here like this." said Pan wiping tears from her eyes.  
" But is Bra home?" " "Yeah ill go get her." Trunks invited pan in and   
motioned her to sit down. He went upstairs.She could hear some   
muffling upstairs but she couldnt make out the words. Soon enough Trunks   
came downstairs."Pan, Bra's upstairs you can go see her." Trunks said   
still worried about Pan."Thanks." Pan went to go upstairs When Trunks   
grabbed her. "Pan, if anyone heart you emotionaly then tell   
me and i will hurt them physicly." Trunks told her seriously. Pan couldnt   
help but laugh a little bit. She hugged Trunks and he hugged her tight.  
" Thanks but ill handle it." Pan wanted so bad to tell him but she would   
have to tell him later. Pan ran upstairs and into Bra's room.  
  
"Hey Pan, Trunks told me you looked upset and wanted to talk to me.  
" Pan told her everything from the mall scene and at the car and finally   
her coming to C.C. Bra knew she had a crush on her brother, but she didnt   
know that she loved him! " Wow Pan its that deep huh?" Bra finally said   
after some silence. "Hell yeah, i mean who wouldnt love him!" Pan said   
almost falling off the bed." Yeah, and i still cant get over what Marron   
said i thought guys were like best friends!" said an astonished Bra.   
" Ex-best friend." said Pan correcting Bra." But what im afraid of is that   
Marron will get Trunks and i wont get a chance to even tell him how i feel."   
said Pan looking at the floor trying so hard to avoid tears." She is   
beautiful and everything that im not." said Pan now tears running down her   
face."Your just as beautiful and no im not just saying that to make you feel   
better." Bra said. Just then, Bra had an idea. "Hey we can make you over!"   
Said Bra very proud of herself." Make me over?" "YEAH RIGHT!!said Pan."   
"Oh c'mon it will be fun and i bet Trunks will drool over you once he see's  
the way you look! well we better get started before my D.A.T.E comes.   
said Bra acting like its nothing but in her mind she was shouting:   
I got a date with Goten!!!  
" You got a date with my Uncle???" " How did he ever agree to that?!!"   
Said a very grosed out pan." Yeah like you and my brother are any better?"   
said bra giving Pan a look that said thats-what-i-thought. Pan blushed  
slightly. Good thing Bra just rememberd something and jumped out of   
bed before she could notice." Shit i forgot that Goten has to pick me up at  
8:00 tonight!!" said ans astatic Bra." Damn what am i gonna wear?" Pan just   
looked at her. " Im gonna go with you so that you dont do anything i would.  
" Pan said with a smirk on her face." Ok, i guess that means that my brother  
has to come to look after you." Bra said. Bra saw the look in her b-friends   
eyes, something she hadent seen for sometime now.* I guess i could thank my  
brother for that.* Bra thought." ok first we got to make you over." Bra said.   
Bra then went and got her make up and some outfits for her to try on.  
Finally she was done after sometime And was very happy with the results.  
"Wow Pan, you look very beautiful everyone will be oll over you!" Said Bra  
very happy with herself." You think that Trunks will like the new look?"  
Pan asked with hopeful eyes. " Definitly, you know you look so good that   
if i had a chance with you i would turn gay." said Bra laughing at how her  
comment sounded. " Bra!! Thats soooooo grose... but if you think i look   
that good you could just say so instead if saying that!" Said a very   
grossed out Pan." Anyway," Bra said once she got a hold of herself." We   
better do your hair now before goten comes. Said Bra thinking of Goten.  
  
******************************Downstairs**************************************   
  
The doorbell rang, and Trunks went over and opend the door." Hey Goten   
what brings you here?" Trunks asked questionally." Well, me and Bra were   
going to a club tonight." Said Goten a little nervous." Bra never told me   
anything about you and her going to a club." Trunks said getting a little   
mad." Well i thought she did cause she said, when i was on the phone with   
her, that you were busy so it was just going to be me and her." Goten said.  
" Well, she never asked me if i was busy, which im not so im coming along   
so that you guys dont do anything that you would regret after words."   
Trunks said not changing his mind.   
  
Just when Goten was going to say something the girls came downstairs and  
both the guys had their mouths open. Gotens was mad because of what his   
neice was wearing, he was also very happy cause of how sexy Bra looked.   
" Pan you are not wearing that to a club!" Goten said waking over to her   
to make her change her cloths." Why the hell not?" Yelled Pan looking at   
Trunks who seemed to like very much what she was wearing. " Because you   
look like your going to the club to get some ass!!" Goten yelled back.   
Pan gave him a death glare. " Well, you dont have to come you know, and i   
happen to surprisingly like what im wearing." Pan said pulling down her   
skirt a little." If your father saw you like this he would kill you   
AND me, then you would be regret wearing that!" Goten said raising his ki   
a little." *sigh* Well i guess you leave me no choice but to tell grandma c  
Chi-chi what you put in your diary about-" Pan was quickly cut off but   
Goten putting his hand over her mouth." How in the hell did you know about   
that? Did you snoop in there and read what i said!!" Goten asked getting a   
little worried that she found out who he liked and was going to tell them."   
Well i dont know what the hell your talking about but what i saw was WAY   
more intense." Pan said whispering something into his ear." Hell, no you   
didnt!!!!" Goten said totaly freeking out." Dude thats a bribe." Goten said  
getting really mad that she saw what she was keeping in his diary.   
" And your wasting time ill tell her that her little boy aint so 'inasent."  
Pan said walking over to the phone. Everyone else was dumbfounded, they   
didnt know what the hell she was talking about,but it was mad funny to see   
Goten sweet.* Damn it must be really bad for him to take orders by his   
neice!* Bra thought" Ok Pan you win just dont tell anyone or you will die,   
and if your dad finds out about this then its not my fault." Said a very   
angry Goten.( she was going to tell chi-chi that her son has been keeping   
track of how big his penis is every day to see if it has grown) Bra and   
Trunks are totaly out of it, they dont know whats going on *sweatdrops*.  
"Ok can we go to the club now?" Asked Trunks pleadingly. " Yeah Lets go!!!"  
shouted Pan really excited. Goten was really discusted that his neice   
looked in his diary and saw what he has been doing since he was 8 yrs old."  
Dont worry Goten, i promise i wont tell, infact ill try and forget."   
Said Pan going out the door ." Yeah you better,if you want your diary to be  
safe". And with that, everyone was out the door in the car ready to go   
clubing.  
  
A.N- Hey guys sorry it was so short. hope you liked the story. Ill try and   
make the other ones long. Thats was only chapter one and if i get good   
reviews then i will get chapter 2 out very soon so stay tuned for chapter  
too " Clubing we go" 


	2. Clubbing We Go

A.N Before i forget i dont own bla...bla...bla dbz bla...bla...bla and all that good stuff. Hey everyone its me sorry it took a little longer to get this one out ( writers block). Well i got great reviews from this story, and i thank everyone who reviewd for this story. But then again i did get a person who didnt want a lemon and people who did... and i really dont want to make any one unhappy about this fic so this one wont be a lemon and you guys tell me in your reviews if you want a lemon in the next chapter. Ok everyone i know you all been so pacient for this chapter to come out so  
here it is!!! Enjoy!!!!!!  
*****************************************************************************  
Trunks, Pan, Goten, and Bra were in the car and going to the club. The car was silent, and Pan noticed this right away and quickly said something to break the silence.   
  
" So uh, what club are we going to?" Just when she thought that she wouldnt get an answer Bra spoke up. " Well, im not sure what club were going to but i dont really care as long as i get to dance." Said Bra very excited.* All i really want to do is dance with Goten* Bra thought " Im a pretty bad dancer, the only thing that i know how to do is brack dance and slow dance." Said Goten laughing a little. " Wow Goten i never knew you knew how to break dance? How cool is that!!" Said Pan shocked." Well Goten why dont you show me how well you can slow dance." Said Bra " Sure Bra." Said Goten giving her his best son grin. Everyone laughed and soon enough they were at the club.  
  
The 4 teens got out of the car and right into the club. They were lucky they had Trunks   
with them so they got in easy, You know being president and all. When they were in the club. It was packed! ( With hot guys i mean ) " Come on Pan, lets dance!" Said Bra yelling over the noise.  
" Hell yeah" Said Pan just as loud. * Wow i never noticed how beautiful Pan is * Thought Trunks  
* Shit what the hell am i thinking, shes like a little sister to me* Thought Trunks fighting with his   
thoughts. Trunks sat down next to Goten and watched the girls dance. Goten finally spoke after a little silence " I kow your not thinking of my niece" Said Goten turning his head to look at Trunks.  
" No why dude i dont like her like that!" Said Trunks rather quickly " Well thats good cause if you touch her then i will cut your balls off and throught them into the ocean." Said Goten looking serious.  
Before Trunks could answer the girls asked the guys to dance and they of course said yes.  
***************************Goten & Bra*************************************   
  
Bra led Goten to a spot less crowded so they would have room to dance. To Bra's relief a slow   
dance came on.   
  
" Hey Goten, can you show me how good you are at slow dancing? Im mean you said you would. Said Bra looking at Goten with puppy dod eyes. Goten looked at Bra had loved the way she looked in the dark, flikering lights.* She looks so beatuiful.* " Sure i will." Said Goten. Bra then wrapped her arms around his neck, and Goten followed her example and wrapped   
his arms around her weist. They were dancing for a long time and they got really close too. She was  
so close to him that she wanted to kiss him so badly. But when she was lening into the kiss she tripped over his foot, but luckily Goten cought her." Are you ok bra-chan?" Goten asked a little concerned." Yeah im fine thanks to you." Bra said. Goten was about to say something but bra interrupted." Goten, i have to tell you something." Said Bra a little nervous." Yeah." Goten asked.  
* Come on Bra you can do this just tell him you love him * Well um i dont know how to say this but umm." " Yeah Goten asked again." Goten im sorry." " For what?" Asked Goten not knowing why she was saying sorry for. " For this." Just then Bra started kissing him and before he could respond she broke it off and ran over toward Pan, and left a shoked Goten.  
*****************************Pan & Trunks*************************************  
  
Trunks and Pan have been dancing for the longest time untill Trunks got tired.  
" Hey Pan im kinda tired of dancing, do you just want to sit and talk?" Asked Trunks rubbing the back of his neck.  
" Sure if you really want to." Said Pan going over to a table and siting down. " Thanks Pan i couldnt take it anymore, every where you look the was someone making out or ' roming around.'  
Pan laughed at him." Did i say something funny?" asked Trunks confused. " Oh, sorry Trunks i wasint laughing at you, i just saw two guys making out , but it was funny cause as soon  
as you said ' roming around', they were literally roming around." Gross there are gay guys here? " Why couldint they find a gay bar or something. Said Trunks tring not to look at them." Anyway."  
Said Pan when she finally stopped laughing." Im thinking of having a going away party for my parents when the are off on a vacation 'alone' friday. Pan finally said." Oh, yeah?" Trunks asked getting interested in the conversation." Yeah i just wanted only the people i know like, Uncle Goten,  
Definitly Bra, You, me, and.....thats it. Pan said but she new that Trunks caught the name that wasint brought up." What about Marron? I thought you guys were like best friends?" Said Trunks concerned for his friend. " Well to tell you the truth we had a fight and i kinda called her a whore."  
Said Pan tring not to laugh." Pan! You called her a whore!!?" Said Trunks laughing hystaricle.  
" Why are you laughing , i thought you liked her." Said Pan trying to see if her really did like her.  
" Well- " Trunks didnt get to answer cause he was cut off by Bra. " Pan!" Said a hystaricle Bra.  
( Now when i say hystaricle i dont mean laughing.)" Whats wrong Bra ?" Asked a concerned   
Pan." Ill tell you later i just want to get out of here." Said Bra pulling Pan along." Im sorry Trunks but ill call you later." Said Pan. Trunks wanted to find out what was wrong with Bra but hes sure that Pan   
would tell him later. Just then he saw Goten run towards him." Hey Trunks did you see Bra?" Said Goten out of breath from running around looking for her. " Yeah, her a Pan went home cause Bra was crying. What did you do to her!?" Said Trunks getting very angry. " I didnt do anything she just kissed me and ran away." Said Goten remembering the kiss." S, she kissed you?" Trunks said raising his ki." Yeah she said she had to tell me something but didnt, i think she was nervous or something. But then she said she was sorry. At first i didnt know what she ment but then i asked   
her and then she kissed me and ran." Goten explained so he didnt get the shit knocked out of him.  
" Well, ill go home and ill see how shes doing and ask her why she kissed you."   
" Thanks man." said Goten walking towards the door and flying home.* Man i knew she liked him but i feel bad cause i dont think it would work out.* Trunks thought. Then he ran towards the door and into his car and drove home.  
*****************************C.C********************************************  
Pan and Bra arived at C.C. By then it started to poor out side, so both girls went inside and into the kitchen to sit down." So what exactly happend Bra?" Pan asked concerned for her best friend." I fell in love." Bra said planly. Bra then got up and ran upstairs to her room. Pan then got up and followed. She had to find out exactly what happed, and what she ment by' she fell in love'.  
Pan finally got to her room and found Bra on her bed, she seemed to be thinking of something, or someone.  
  
" Bra?" Pan said " Are you ok? What did you mean by that? ' You fell in love?" Pan asked her hoping to find some answers." Well, your probably gonna find out anyway." Bra finally said. Bra took a deep breath and sat up." Im in love with Goten." Bra said looking at the floor. " R, really? My Uncle? " Pan sat down next to Bra trying to take this all in. "So, What happend at the club? Why were you crying?" Pan finally said." Well, I kissed him and i didnt want to stay around so he cauld hate me so i found you." Bra said crying remembering the kiss." " Well Bra, you know what you have to do right?" Said Pan comforting her. " Yeah i have to tell him that i love him."   
Bra looked over at Pan and saw her best friend smiling at her, Bra smilied her best smile and hugged  
Pan." Arogitou Pan." Bra said happily. " Oh, and before i forget tomorrow im having a party when  
my parents leave the house and your coming too." Pan said flashing a son grin. " I'd love  
to go, but who else is going." Bra asked kinnda hoping Goten wasint going. " Well, you me   
Trunks, And Goten." Pan said knowing she would probably not go because of Goten." Goten?  
I cant face him now!" Bra sad geting up and walking over toward the window. Pan got up and walked over toward Bra. " You can tell him that you love him at my party, it will be a perfect opertunity. Said Pan exsited. " Yeah i guess so." Said Bra still not sure." Dont worry Bra you'll do just fine." Pan said reasuringly. Just then they heard the front door slam and heard someone walk up the steaps.   
  
" Hey Bra, are you ok?" Said Trunks walking over toward Bra. " Yeah Trunks im fine i just want to be alone right now. Bra then exited the room, got her coat and left. Trunks and Pan looked at eachother. They didnt know what was running through Bras mind... well except Goten, but other then that they just didnt know. " I hope she'll come to my party tomorrow." Said Pan breaking the silence.  
" Yeah, I just hope that she'll come home." Trunks the looked out the window and saw the smoke from her blast of ki. " Well i guess i better get home so i can help my parents pack, its already 11:55  
and i want to go to bed." Pan said looking at Trunks. Trunks only looked at her and nodded he was   
just worried about his little sister. Pan went down stairs and left. Trunks looked at her leave then went into his room and went to bed.  
**************************Next day at Pans house********************************  
  
It was a freash new day and was the best day to have a party. Pan woke up at the sound of her alarm. She quickly got out of bed and got dreased. She didnt want to miss her parents leave. Her   
parents really needed this vacation. And she really wanted this party, she only hoped that Bra would be there. Pan went down stairs, luckily her parents were still there.   
  
" Hey Mom, Dad." Pan said kissing both her parents. " Hey sweetie, lesten when were gone make sure you dont spend all our money and eat all the food." Said Videl Getting ready to leave. " Oh, and theres any problems don't hesitate to call we wont come back but well try and fix it, but hopefully that wont happen." Said Gohan making sure they didnt forget anything. " Dont worry Dad, i'll probably wont need to call you, ONLY for emergencies." Said Pan eating her breakfast at sajian speed." Ok then   
bye hunny." Videl said kissing her daughter and then heading out the door. " Bye dear be good."   
Said Gohan also kissing his daughter and heading out the door." " Syanora " Pan said waving to her parents at the door. Pan the went back inside and decided to call Trunks and see if Bra came home.  
She called the 7 digets and hear no one answer. Pan decided to try his cell, and sure enough a male voice answerd. " Moshie, moshie?" Said the male voice.  
" Hi Trunks, its Pan" " Oh, hey Panny, whats up?" " Well , i wanted to know if Bra came home last night."  
" Well, i forgot to check cause i was in a rush i was almost late for work again." " Oh, well i hope she is over there cause i dont want this feeling of not knowing where she is." " I got to go, i have alot of work to do but ill see you at the party." " Ok, ja." "Ja" *Click*   
  
* Well i hope shes ok, i want her to make it to the party.* Pan thought. pan then went upstairs to get ready for the party. She only hoped she could find something not tomboyish in her wardrobe....  
*****************************Gotens Apartment**********************************  
  
  
Goten was pacing back and forth in his living room holding his phone debating weather or not to call Bra and talk about what happend. He felt bad not saying anything. The truth is he cant stop thinking about her, but he doesint know how to tell her.  
  
* What if she kissed me by acsident?* Goten thought. *But how could she do that.* Oh, man just call her* Just then the phone rang in his hand." Haaaa!!!" Goten screamed. He was a little shocked that the phone rang, he was hoping it was Bra. " Moshie, Moshie?" " Hey Goten, it me Pan." " Oh, hey Pan."  
" Whats wrong you seemed disapointed, were you expecting Bra to call." " No!! Well, did you hear from her?" " Well i called Trunks and he said he didnt see if she was home cause he was almost late for work." " Do you think that she'll be at the party? I have to talk to her." " Im not sure we'll just have to wait and find out." " Well, I have to go Panny, so ill see you at your party ok?" " Sure Uncle Goten."  
"Ja" " Ja" *Click*  
  
" Man i just hope that she'll be there." Said Goten talking to no one inparticular.* I guess i can just go over to Pans place and help her out* Goten thought.Goten the got his coat and left for Pans place.  
******************************Marrons House**********************************  
Marron just woke up thinking about Trunks and Pan. She really hated Pan for saying that to her but she new that she was her friend, still but she also loved Trunks and would do anything for him, including  
stabing Pan in the back for him. And she already had a plan to.   
  
* I hope my plan works to, but i have to get him at the perfect time like when he's not working*  
Thought Marron. just then she heard her stomach growl. " Well maybe after i eat breakfast." Said Marron outloud. Marron ran downstairs just barly running over Krillen( Hee Sucks being short )and siting down at the table making her breakfast. " Good morning dear." 18 said. " Hey Mom " Marron managed to get out with a mouth full af food. " Hunny." 18 said looking at her daughter with a dont-eat- with-your-mouth-full look." Just then krillen came in the door. " Hey Marron did you know that Pan is having a party?" Krillen said shocked that Marron wasint invited. " Oh, y-yeah dad i knew." Marron studdered. She didn't know that she was having a party, and it was going to be first one that she didn't go to and the first time she didnt care. " Are'nt you going hun?" 18 said   
" No mom i have huh work to do." Marron said getting up and going upstairs. Krillen just looked at 18 in confusion. They new something was wrong cause Marron would never miss one of Pans parties. And those two were so close. They new they had to find out.  
**************************** Pans house**************************************  
Pan could sense her Uncles ki was coming toward her, he was here unusally on time. She   
new what was troubling him but wouldnt even bother asking him to talk about it. Pan ran downstairs and answerd the door and sure enough it was Goten.  
  
" Hey Pan i just came by cause i didnt have anything to do,so i came here to see if you needed help with anything."  
Goten asked her. " Well Goten how nice, but i already did everything thanks." Pan said motioning him to come in. " So is Bra here?" asked Goten worried sick about her. " No she isint but it still is kinnda early so maybe she'll come later.Pan said worried herself. She was about to call Trunks when the phone  
rang she picked it up. " Moshie,Moshie" " Yes this is the son residence" What!? O-ok im on my way   
Pan hungup the phone and had a look of horror on her face. " What happend Pan?" Goten asked her   
worried. " Someone Found Bra uncontious in the woods and shes in the hospitle now."   
" WHAT!!!?????"  
  
A.N Hey Guys this ones a longer one this time im sorry i didnt post this up sooner but i had to go somewhere for two days,and im really sorry but here it is now so you guys can enjoy this one and im gonna start on the next one right now. But i still want good reviews please!!! oh, and really sorry for the cliffhanger!! im so evil!! mmmmmwwwwaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!ahem......anyway review please!!!!  
Thanks  
Jay-chan  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
